The Lion and the Empath
by Itinerarium-Maraununtium
Summary: "When you put everything on the line just to see it crumble, it leaves a scar. No matter how much you love that person, a scar only fades." Hermione Granger moves to Forks, putting it on the line to risk it, is especially tricky when coming to love. REWRITTEN VERSION
1. Prologue

**The Lion and the Empath**

_Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer own everything_

**Prologue**

"Is this it then?" Harry asked, setting one of my boxes down next to the others. The decent sized living room was filled with them.

"I think so," I frowned, looking around and counting the different ones scattered about. "I'm missing one."

"How would you know?" Harry asked with a grin on his young face. "It's impossible to tell Hermione, there's so many! I'm pretty sure you could go without _one._"

"Well I _am_ moving. It would be nice to have all my things." I retorted. "Besides, I counted before we left for this _exact_ reason."

"I s'pose George has it." Harry replied, making himself comfortable on my new love seat.

"Well then where is he?"

"Dunno,"

"Has it crossed your mind that maybe you should know?"

"Not really, no."

"You're beginning to sound more like Ronald every day."

"Oh the horror!" He said mockingly. I rolled my eyes. Little by little Harry had been becoming more and more like himself again. Ever since the war we all hadn't been so good, _especially _for Harry. You see Harry wasn't _just _anordinary Harry Potter. He was Harry Potter; the chosen one, the Boy-Who-Lived, the conqueror of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the master of death, The-Boy-With-Many-Self-Explanatory-Titles. But to me, he would always be Harry Potter; the scared little boy who was all alone with a raggedy old hat on his head.

"Well he better get here soon, I'd like to unpack everything else before school tomorrow." I frowned, leaning over and taking out some pictures and knick knacks.

"You don't really have to do this Hermione," Harry said suddenly. He sat up and came up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "You can still say with everyone at the Burrow, or Grimmauld Place with me."

"I know that I don't have to do this you silly boy," I said, smiling fondly and turning around to face him. "But I want to; I really think that this could be good for me."

"How?" He asked desperately. "How is this good for anyone? For George, Ron, or Ginny? How about Mrs. Weasley! We could use you Hermione! Everyone needs you!" Harry said loudly. "I need you," he then mumbled.

"Oh Harry," I cried throwing my arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere to drastic, you'll always have me. You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted too."

"But you're in _America_, Hermione!" He said pulling out of my embrace.

"And? We are witches and wizards Harry; I'm only a floo away." I said brushing an unruly piece of hair away from his face. "Forget floo, you can apparate to see me."

"It's not the same,"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Harry, but I don't think it will ever be the same."

"That's the scary part."

"I know that it's scary. It's scary for me too, but I think we all need this. This is _my_ way of coping. Everyone else had their own way, this is _my_ way. I miss them too, Harry."

"I know Hermione, I know." He said pulling me into another hug. "I love you Hermione, so much. You and Ron are my best mates; I have no idea of what I would've done without you."

"Probably be stuck in Devil's Snare," I teased a few stray tears falling from my eyes.

"The scary part is, that your right." Harry said brushing away my tears with the pads of his thumbs. I laughed a bit at that.

"I love you too, Harry. What would I have done without _you_?"

"Probably would've been a lot better off,"

"That's ridiculous. I probably would've spent all my time at Hogwarts reading."

"You would've loved that," He grinned. I frowned, how could he think so little of himself? No matter how dangerous everything was, I would never have traded it for anything else in the world. Why couldn't he see the affect that he had on people? As much as I love reading I would've been lonely. I wouldn't know friendship, or any sort of bravery. Harry brought out the best in people, if only he could see it for himself.

"I wouldn't have," I said, disagreeing. "You've done so much for me Harry and yet you don't even realize it."

"Whatever you say Hermione, I've ruined your life, that's what I've done." He said turning away from me. I grabbed his face with my hand and made him look at me.

"That's enough Harry Potter. You've done no such thing. I have no more time for so much angst, just hug me and tell me that you'll miss me." I said somewhat forcefully.

"Sure Hermione, whatever you say." He grinned. "Come on, George will be here any moment."

* * *

**A/N Long time no see? Sorry guys, I'm a horrible person. This chapter is extremely short because it is only the prologue. The next chapter should be up this weekend, I promise! I'd like maybe 10 reviews? Pretty please?**

**Love you all!**


	2. The Beginning

**The Lion and the Empath**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"It's alright everyone, no need to panic, the favorite Weasley has arrived!" A new voice announced from the fireplace. His bright red hair quickly became the most prominent color in the room, his tall build towered over my own and his face was spread into a familiar wide grin. George was here; he was safe.

"It's about time, mate." Harry grinned.

"Worried about me, Ickle Harry-kins?"

"Honestly, George, don't be ridiculous. Of course we were worried." I chastised him.

"Worried about your box, then?"George teased back.

"Oh you know she is George. She really doesn't care all that much about what happens to you." Harry teased back. I put my hands on my hips and bit back my grin. It really was nice to see Harry more alive and happy. It was the best he'd been in months.

"I'm wounded Hermione, I really am." George said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

"Of course you are," I said. "Now where _is _my box? I have to unpack and get settled, there's school tomorrow. I'd prefer to go in tomorrow, worry free about my things being misplaced."

"Well – you see…" George began sheepishly, "I may or may not have – er - lost it?"

"_What_? How do you lose a massive box?" I demanded. Honestly, he only brought it to the Burrow. Where on Earth could it be?

"Relax, Hermione. I'm sure George has a very interesting story to tell about it." Harry, the peacemaker, said.

"Not really,"

"George those were my _things_!"

"Oh breathe Hermione; I already looked in the box. There wasn't anything important in it anyway."

"_How do you know?!" _I shrieked. This was really bothering me. Normally it wouldn't have been such a big deal, but I wanted this to be perfect. This was _my_ beginning, why couldn't they understand that? This couldn't go wrong, it just couldn't. I have something to prove here, not just to everyone else, but to me. I need to be somewhere, anywhere really, just not England. The small town of Forks, Washington holds that for me. It's the perfect place to blend in and forget. Forget Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore and everyone else who lost their lives defeating Voldemort. How could I look at the Weasley's every day, knowing that I could've done _something._ How could I look in poor Harry's emerald eyes, and see everything that he's lost. For once, I'm being selfish. Everyone, well _mostly_, everyone agreed with my decision except for Ron. He wasn't all that pleased, he refused to say goodbye. Harry said that he'd come around eventually. I could only hope so.

"Because, I just do," George said calmly. I was rather impressed at how calm he was, especially because of how angry I was about it. George always had the uncanny ability to remain calm, no matter what was going on. The only time that George hadn't been so calm was when Fred died. For months he was in a cationic state, he wouldn't talk to anyone, he would barely eat and WWW was abandoned. Slowly, but surely he started to become George again. Lee and Ron were the two people that really helped him get back on his feet. They helped him rebuild WWW, which was now better than ever. For the most part, George was happy. The only thing that he didn't want was people walking on egg shells around him, which was something that we could all understand.

"Are you absolutely positive? None of my school things were in there? My books?" I asked. If George had lost anything of mine from school, I'd have no idea what to do with myself.

"No, Hermione, I swear. If you'd like I could help you unpack, maybe then you'd believe me." George offered. I knew he felt bad now.

"No, it's quite alright, I believe you. I'm sorry for overreacting." I apologized, running a hand through my curls. "This is just all so very overwhelming."

"We get it Hermione; I've already told you that." Harry said.

"I know that," I muttered. "I'm saying it more to myself than anyone else."

"D'you want us to leave you? To unpack and all that," Harry said. "We could always come back later in the week to see how you've settled."

"That would actually be lovely. I think I just need time to myself to absorb all of this."

"Of course, we'd do anything for you Hermione. I hope you know that." George said pulling me into a famous Weasley hug.

"I do George, that's something that I would never take for granted," I replied. My voice was somewhat muffled from being crushed against his chest. I was so much shorter then he was, it reminded me of Fred. Everything about George reminds everyone about Fred, which was one of the harder things that George has to deal with. Constantly being a reminder of Fred not just to everyone else, but to himself. Before I could stop myself, the words came tumbling out of my mouth, "He would be so proud of you."

"Thanks," He muttered, holding onto me tighter. "He would also be impressed with you."

"Me? Why would Fred be impressed with me?"

"Because you're acting out of character," George replied. "We all admire you for moving on."

"I don't think I would call it moving on…" I said pulling out of his embrace.

"Then what do you call packing up and moving away?"

"Running away," I muttered. "Being a coward…"

"No, it's not Hermione." Harry suddenly said. "Your being braver then I'd ever be,"

"Whatever you say Harry," I laughed. Nobody could _ever_ be as brave as Harry.

"See you soon, Hermione." Harry said pulling me into a hug. "Be safe and don't make too many new friends." He teased.

"I'll try," I teased back, releasing him.

"Is _the_ Hermione Granger making a – a joke?" George suddenly exclaimed.

"I'd say it was more of a tease, mate." Harry replied.

"Oh, of course! I forgot, there was such a difference between the two. How dare I forget something of that importance."

"Oh, that's enough, the both of you." I said fondly.

"Bye Hermione, see you soon." Harry said waving and apparating away quickly.

"Bye smarty-pants," George said following Harry. I stared at the spaces where they were only moments ago. Now it was just me; I didn't know how long I would remain here, alone. I could stay for years, or I could even leave in a week, there was no time limit on this. This was for me and me alone.

I didn't have a lot of major things to unpack. All of my bigger items were already here and everything else was just small things. My new house was a fairly decent size, courtesy of Harry. We had been arguing for a while now about how I would live, and he just wouldn't give up. I was more than happy with taking some of my own money and buying a small house, but Harry wouldn't have it. He took his own money and bought me a larger home. I was absolutely furious, but eventually came around. The house was arguably beautiful. It had a living room, a kitchen/dining area, an office, a master bedroom and an extra bedroom for Teddy when he comes to stay. I finished unpacking rather quickly; I changed into a pair of pajamas and slipped into my bed. It felt dark and lonely.

Maybe this was how I was meant to feel for the rest of my life; alone. Was this solitude my curse? Would I be like this for the rest of my days? Was this punishment for all the lives I had taken? I had never directly meant to harm, _anyone_. Would my parents be disappointed, know what I had done? Was everyone happy that I had left because they finally had gotten rid of me? These thoughts were the last thing I remembered before sleep overcame me.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I could already feel the nerves kicking in. I quickly changed into a sweater, a pair of jeans and some flats, I brushed my teeth and attempted to tame my curls. Being far too nervous for breakfast, I skipped it and just got into my car and left for school. When I drove into the parking lot, everyone was staring. It was obvious that they had never seen the vehicle before or the driver in it. It was a bit nerve wracking to say the least, everyone knowing that you were the new kid. I quickly got out of my car and walked inside with my head down and pink cheeks. Coming out of the main office with my schedule, I tripped over my own feet, it was rather embarrassing. I was suddenly thankful that everyone was in class that was until I heard a chuckle.

"Do you need help?" A deep voice asked me.

"No, no, I'm alright." I said standing up. "Just a bit clumsy,"

"I've noticed," the voice said with a smirk. As soon as I looked at him, I was in awe. He was gorgeous; also a giant. Tall standing at _least_ 6ft; he had short blackish hair, pale skin and golden eyes. His most prominent feature was his muscles. He looked like he was on steroids, probably a boxer or a wrestler. He was an angel; inhumane almost. "You must be the new girl."

"Is that what I'm known as, 'The New Girl'?" I teased, looking at the boy. A part of me was yearning to be closer, but another part of me was telling me to run and hide.

"You could be known as the 'British Girl who trips a lot',"

"I see your point. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen."

"Shouldn't you be in class, Emmett Cullen?"

"They won't miss me all that much, especially if I tell them I'm helping the new girl."

"And are you helping the new girl?"

"I could be," He responded. "Are you lost? I could help you if you are," He offered. I should've ran away, if I had turned around and said no, everything could've been different. I wouldn't have had been forced to make such painful choices, suffer with the heartbreak, lies and the betrayal. But instead like a fool I played along. I teased him back and let him bring me into his world and his family as I brought him into mine. Worlds that weren't supposed to connect were suddenly intertwined. If I had only known from the minute that I had met Emmett that he was a vampire, everything would've been different.

"That would be great, thank you."

I did play along and I did dare to be reckless. I did exactly what Fred would've wanted me to do…. And I loved every second of it.

* * *

**A/N **

**Okay here it is! So I promised that if I got 10 reviews there would be a chapter and here it is! Here's a question for you guys.**

**Why did Emmett talk to Hermione? The Cullen's weren't known for making social interaction. **

**Here's my responses to your lovely reviews.**

_Jenni Marie –__ Well here it is! I was excited too(;_

_NorthernLights25- __Thank you! I try hard(:_

_ .96780-__ Glad I make you curious_

_Timerose__- Well here's more for ya!_

_xXBelieverXx-__ Hopefully I've curbed your appetite just a little bit_

_SunriseWILLCome-__ I love the Harry/Hermione relationship too! I think it's adorable. I'm so happy I've reposted it too._

_Ydream08- __Yeah the prologue was very short, this one's just a bit longer. I hope you read this till the end too! I'll try my best to add the sparks and emotion that you want!_

_Erbanaa-__ Okay chapter?_

_Geekchic8428-__ Well here's your first chapter!_

_Pyra Sanada- __Sorry I scared you); Well here's the new chapter and I hope you stick around for more! I can't wait to update too._

_LeeArt-__ Man you're basically inside my head! I already have plans for one of them to move in with Hermione later on in the story. Harry and Hermione could have more than a brother/sister relationship but I don't know about that yet…._

_**Until next time…**_


	3. New Girl

**The Lion and the Empath**

_Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer own everything_

Chapter 2: New Girl

"….and over here is the cafeteria; where people eat their lunch or just hang out." Emmett said, gesturing to the large room before me.

"I know what a cafeteria is," I said smiling at the large boy in front of me. "I'm from England; not the underground sewers."

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely,"

"I'm not so sure I should believe you."

"Do I look like I was raised in the sewers?"

"Alright, I believe you."

"Uh huh," I laughed. I was beginning to realize how much I laughed around Emmett, he was a happy guy and it was starting to rub off. Maybe coming to Forks wouldn't be so bad after all. "Are you positive that you won't get in trouble for not being in class?"

"Nah, my teachers won't care. I'm a straight A student." Emmett said winking at me.

"You are?" I teased.

"You've wounded me."

"I suppose I have,"

"Oohh being all sophisticated now are we?"

"Being polite isn't a crime."

"You sound like my brother."

"He sounds like a very intelligent person."

"Yeah with a stick up his butt,"

"Do you always speak this ill of him?"

"All the time,"

"He must be so pleased,"

"Not really,"

"I wonder why."

"He's like that with everyone. One time my sister Alice –"

"You have a sister?"

"I have more than a sister; but it's complicated."

"It can't be _that_ complicated." I said. I'd seen things that were far more complicated than having a brother and a sister.

"Well," He began. "Were all adopted. There are 5 of us kids; my brother Jasper and Edward and my sisters Rosalie and Alice."

"Okay, so you have a big family. There's nothing wrong with that." I said thinking about the Weasley's. "One of my closest friends has 7 siblings, including himself."

"Oh – wow, but that's not what makes it complicated."

"Alright,"

"My 'sister' Rosalie and I are dating."

"Oh." I said thinking for a minute. "Well you're not _really_ related."

"Yeah, that's our point." Emmett replied. "Rosalie and Jasper are related though, there twins."

"But they're not the ones dating though." I pointed out. "The only problem in general with it is how you're other siblings feel, and how your parents feel."

"They don't care. We've been together for a _long_ time."

"Won't it be – weird if you ever break up?" I asked hesitantly. Emmett was the only friend that I'd made here and I didn't want to make him angry at me. I just wanted him to make sure that he knew what he was doing.

"I don't think we will," he replied with a goofy smile. I could only wish that someone would smile while speaking about me someday. Rosalie was really lucky to have Emmett. "Besides Alice and Jasper dated and broke up, it's not awkward; at all."

"Are you being sarcastic?" I teased.

"Not this time," Emmett said with a shake of his head. "I think I should send you to class now, I've been holding you hostage for long enough. Don't want to get in trouble now."

"Are you sure that Iget in trouble for this?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," he scoffed. "You're the new girl, you can't do anything wrong. Just say you were lost and I helped you out."

"But I might not have been lost," I pointed out.

"Of course not, you'd just be tripping everywhere."

"Rude," I scoffed. "It was a onetime thing."

"Yeah, right, come on I'll take you to first period."

* * *

School was…. interesting to say the least, wherever I went stares and whispers followed me. Before every class the teacher would have me stand up and introduce myself, it was like they never had a new student before. One of the good things was that after every class Emmett was there waiting by the door and taking me to my next class. He didn't help the stares either, though. According to him, he and his siblings never really spoke to anyone else, making it odd that he was speaking to me. He asked me to join him and is siblings for lunch, I said yes, hoping that they wouldn't mind. When I voiced my concerns to Emmett, he simply laughed and shook his head.

"Remember the cafeteria, Hermione? Good times, good times."

"We stood outside of it talking."

"Probably the best conversation of your life,"

"I've had better." I said smirking slightly.

"Yeah, sure," Emmett said pulling me inside. "Our tables over here," He said gesturing to the table in the corner of the room. 5 people were sitting over there, all impossibly beautiful, like Emmett. "Edward brought his girlfriend Bella to sit with us today. This should be good." He dragged me over to them and they all immediately stared. Being under their expectant gazes was nerve wracking. They all gave off an intimating aura, telling you to stay away, Bella didn't though, that made me feel a bit better. "Alright everyone this is Hermione. Hermione this is Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper."

"Hello," I said weakly looking at each gorgeous pale face.

"Hi Hermione!" Alice chirped standing up and pulling me into a tight hug. Her skin was cold too, just like Emmett's. It was like hugging marble. "Were going to be great friends, I just know it." The small girl beamed. "Please, sit down."

"Thank you." I said sitting next to Emmett.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione." Edward said smoothly.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, as well. Emmett has told me so much about you."

"He hasn't told us anything about _you_," Rosalie said scowling at me. I noticed quickly how beautiful she was. She was easily the prettiest girl in the room. She was the type of girl that made you cry just by looking at her, and lowered the self esteem of everyone else. Emmett's arms were around her lovingly, but she only looked indifferent.

"We did just meet today, Rosie." Emmett teased, nudging her lightly. I could still feel everyone's eyes on me, not just from the Cullen table, but the entire cafeteria. I was beginning to see why everyone was staring. It wasn't everyday that a new student suddenly sat with the most exclusive group in the school. I wonder how Bella made it manageable. No offense to her, but she wasn't a Cullen. She was simply dating one. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty; that wasn't the case at all. With her pin-straight brown hair that I craved for, her pale milky skin and her small structure, she was beautiful; they all were.

From sitting down it was harder to get an idea of everyone's physiques, but I could come close. Edward, from what I could see, was tall and lean. His copper colored hair had the look of his hands constantly being ran through it. He skin was pale white, but far from unattractive and his gold colored eyes completed his look.

Alice was short and small, smaller then myself. Her black hair was cropped into a pixie cut that suited her perfectly. The paleness of her skin contrasted greatly to her black hair, but made her look even prettier. She moved around like an organized dance, skilled and precise every time. She had gold eyes just like the rest of the Cullen's.

Rosalie was tall blonde and curvy. She could be a model, easily. Her lips were naturally red and puckered, her outfit making her look even better. As pretty as she looked, her attitude made her unattractive. She had the aura of, I'm-to-cool-to-care, and scowled at almost everyone. I could easily be mistaken though; I didn't properly know the girl. She could be extremely nice behind her cool exterior. Emmett loved her for a reason.

Jasper was tall, muscular and gorgeous. His honey blonde hair reached just above his collar, and purple-ish bruises were under his eyes. His eyes were darker then his siblings; blacker almost. Rosalie, Edward and him were almost studying me with calculating and judging eyes. Every so often, his gaze shifted around the room, almost like looking for a threat. It was easy to see that Rosalie and him were twins. To me, they were both the prettiest Cullen's, making them all the more dangerous.

"So do you like reading Hermione?" Alice asked, snapping me out of my reveries. Her pixie-like features were spread into a wide, knowing smile.

"I absolutely love reading," I answered honestly.

"Yeah, Hermione here is as smart as Edward." Emmett said proudly.

"Really?" Bella asked, speaking for the first time. Her brown eyes were wide and her face formed into a smile. Her voice was small and quiet, almost afraid to speak.

"I doubt that," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"You never know, Rosalie." Edward replied. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Was that your idea of some sorta book related humor?" Emmett said teasing his brother. Edward simply rolled his eyes.

"What types of books do you read?" Jasper asked suddenly. The table looked at him for a moment, almost forgetting his presence. I could never forget his presence though; there was something there, something dangerous. He was ready to spring into action at any given moment; he was prepared for the worst. What could possibly happen in Forks High?

"Any type really," I answered.

"What about history books?" Alice chirped. "Most people read fiction. Documentaries and stuff like that bore people."

"I know, but not me. I'll read any sort of book and instantly fall in love with it."

"Almost like Bella," Edward said intertwining their fingers. "Bella reads books more then she breathes."

"That's not such a bad thing, though." I replied, smiling at the obviously shy girl.

"I don't really like History books though. I like older books, but mostly Shakespeare and Jane Austen."

"Your poor copy of Pride and Prejudice is all out of its binding." Alice laughed.

"I wish you would let me buy you a new one," Edward murmured to Bella.

"Oh no! That defeats the entire purpose! It most definitely ruins the book!"I exclaimed looking at Edward like he had kicked a puppy.

"How the hell does that ruin the book?" Emmett asked looking positively bewildered.

"You have so many memories with one copy. The first time you've read it, the second and the third time, how you've laughed and cried. It would be such a horrible crime to replace it." I said.

"See Edward; I've been trying to tell you that." Bella said shaking her head. "At least someone gets it."

"You two will be great friends as well. I can just feel it." Alice said beaming at the two of us.

"I would really like that," I said nodding.

"Me too," Bella grinned.

"I won't," Emmett grumbled from beside me.

"Why not?"

"You were mine first," He whined. "We were supposed to gang up on everybody else! Now your gonna talk about dead people with the book nerds!"

"Don't pout Emmett," Rosalie said turning to look at him sharply. She then looked back to me along with the rest of the Cullen's. Edward and Jasper were both staring rather intently at me. While Jasper's face was one of fascination, Edward's was of utter bewilderment. His eyebrows were furrowed together, and his face was etched into a marble frown. By that look alone I knew something was completely wrong.

**A/N Okay here we go! I have a few things to talk about here. **

**This story takes place during Eclipse. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are supposed to have graduated by this point, but I'm just going to make them seniors. **

**The next chapter will focus more about the Cullen's gifts and how they are (and aren't) affecting Hermione.**

**A lot of you asked me why Emmett was the first to meet Hermione. Contrary to most of your beliefs it's not because he has a thing for her. I originally was going to have It be Edward, but then soon realized that Edward didn't really like talking to anyone outside of his family. Ever. I figured Emmett and Alice were the two that would talk to a human. **

**The Cullen's wouldn't have talked to Hermione without knowing something….. What could they know?**

_Jennii Marie- __Well here you go(: I hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

_Geekchick8428- __ The bit about George was extremely sad to write. I hoped the emotion was there, so thanks for confirming it! I answered your question about Emmett in the author's note (hope it helped) and Alice did see Hermione._

_Ydream08- __The whole box situation is weird man, it may come back up, it may not… gotta keep reading to find out(; and I answered your question about Emmett above (hope it helped)_

_Dragonfly1339- __That's what I thought too!_

_LordXeenTheGreat- __I try hard, I really do(;_

_SunriseWILLcome- __Thank you! I really want this story to be great._


End file.
